With only you
by CainiteColdEyes
Summary: Sess:Kag fic,  A romance adventure traedgy that includes a moopy ending. So please dont follow the story if your looking for a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

AN- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters (sadly), but I own the plot to this story!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emotions all crushed, hurricane of confusion in my head. Morning light blinds my eyes as I wipe the sweat from my forehead. It was the same dream as always or should I say the same nightmare. Running past that same old dark alley way and hearing that scream, the scream of sorrow and death. Sometimes I wondered if it was my own death I was hearing. That, one day after all the shards were collected and Naraku was dead that when I would traveled back to my own time. That would be my fate.

Pushing the thoughts out of my head before anyone got concerned then I would have to explain my reasons, and then Inuyasha might never let me back to my time. It hurt to think like that, to know that maybe the well would seal and I wouldn't be able to see my

mom, grandpa, or my brother. I took a deep breathe and looked around for everyone. No one was there, the fire was going, and the pots were there, so were the sleeping bags. Everything was there but my friends. I called softly for them. The last thing I wanted was a demon being notified of my current where bouts. Panic started to set in. I got up straighten my uniform, I always slept in it incase of an emergency.

I sat there huddle against a tree with my bow and arrows. Waiting, It must have been ten minutes and still nothing. 'They wouldn't leave me, would they?' No of course not their stuff was here, and Inuyasha would need me to see the jewel shard. Then again

If he came across Kikyo he might not need me, but that wouldn't explain Sango and the others. I became so engulfed in my thoughts that I failed to notice the pair of eyes staring at me until I heard the deep growl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yeah your all probably mad cause its so short, but I just wanted to get some ideas or feedback and maybe help with a title for the story.


	2. Purple Blur

AN- I dont not own Any of the inuyasha characters.

* * *

Perfect, something is stalking me. Wanting to fight me or worse, eat me.

I should have stayed with Kaede, when she offered miko lessons. I can't always depend on Inuyasha to save me. I grabbed my polished bow made of cherry tree wood, notched an arrow and scanned the area. Yet, nothing was there and I double checked and still nothing. How could this possibly be? I know my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, I defiantly heard that growl. I just stood there, my heart beat started to match my breathing which was heavy and fast. I was on the verge of tears. Not because I was scared, but because I couldn't understand my situation. I heard that growl but yet no demon, monster. Not even a furry little forest creature.

Suddenly I heard whimpering. Curiosity got the best of me and I started walking forward. Then there it was again the growl. I couldn't tell if it was real or if my mind was making the noise because I wanted to hear it. Before, I could start arguing with my self. I found my self at the forest line. "Someone please help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I almost fell over; the scream caught me off guard. I started getting mad, it sounded like a little girl. I started to get hotheaded. 'Why, would someone pick on a defenses little girl.'

Then there it was a twig snapped. I got my bow ready to aim. Before I knew it, I felt like I had major cramps. I'd been punched in the stomach. It hurt like hell, but I couldn't let that stop me. There was a girl who needed my help and I wanted to know what the hell just happened.

Before, I entered the forest. I looked up at the sky, smiling at the clouds. Somehow the sky could always make me smile. Even at night or on a cloudy day. Sometimes I'd give anything just lie in grass with someone who I could give my life for, and just watch the day pass by. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the cry broke me out of my day dreams. I had to help that girl even if it meant hurting my self in the process. I entered the forest; the forest always had a musty smell about them that, I didn't not like. I looked around me but, I couldn't not find the presence of someone to match the voice. Then out of nowhere I saw a purple blur coming towards me really fast. 'Purple???!!!!!' I never saw something alive that was purple besides eggplant which by the way I hate. I got my bow ready to aim, but dropped it as soon as I saw the monster had a human little girl with it. The beast stopped about twenty feet away and spoke. "Ahhh, the miko who guards the jewel" the demon spat. He threw the child on the ground. Only then did I recognize the child.

It was Rin, which meant Sesshomaru was near by. My eyes slowly found their way back to the purple demon. The demon was short and stocky and had a lot of fur. The feature that stood out the most was the silver three eyes. This demon looked more like a stuffed animal on my bed then a horrible human eating demon. It was hard to fight back the urge to laugh so Rin wouldn't get hurt. During my examination of the beast Rin crawled over to me and ran behind me. Hiding her face in my back I could feel her tears though my shirt. I realize that maybe I could get some information from this Demon before trying to kill it. "Err hello there" I said. God, I wanted to hit my head on the tree. That was not what I had planned to say.

"Hhahhahahhahhahhahahhaha you pathetic HUMAN I'll crush you then eat you alive." Perfect, it's going to eat me. I fired my arrow and just like how life hated me. It missed, not by an inch or a foot, but more like ten feet it missed! "Uhh aha okay Mr. Thing I'll get back to you on that." I turned around and whispered to run. "Run Rin, Run out of the forest, keep running no matter what you hear, don't turn back." Before Rin even could say anything to acknowledge her understanding the demon growled. The demon got ready to pounce it looked like. I notched another arrow on the bow and told Rin to run in a very calm voice.

* * *

Read and review please

I always accept help...like spelling or if i got something wrong.


	3. Where Am I?

AN- I dont not own any of the Inuyasha characters! (sadly yes thats means i dont own sesshy...noooooo) but i own the story!

* * *

I woke, with a terrible pounding in my head, but it wasn't the only thing that hurt. I realized my arms were sore, why? Cause they were being chained up on a stone wall. 'Great! Life you couldn't possibly get any better could you??''Yup, sitting here waiting for whatever to come and tell me I'm doomed. WOW, this is so amazing, NOT!' The only other sound in the room is "drip...drip..." 'So water is it, well that's explains the dampness and coldness of this room' ' Inuyasha will come and save me soon, YEAH I'm positive' '...' '...Oh, who the hell am I kidding, he's probably rutting with that dead thing, while I await my death.' 'Wait, how did I end up here in the first place???????' 'Oh yeah that's right I was saving Rin from purple thing ...RIN. I left her there..no, I hope that demon didn't get her...I'm sure Sesshomaru probably showed up and saved her...I hope'

blacks out

'Whaa??? What just happened? Oh I must have fallen asleep.'

After another hour of auguring with her self about Inuyasha, she falls asleep again.

"AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWch What the FUCK! Is that?" I fell asleep again. I'm so foolish to sleep in a unknown place. I look around I'm on one of those tables they stretch people with. 'WAIT!! What am I doing on this!!!!! 'I look up to see a green slimly grinning toad demon hovering over. 'Why's he grinning, what's so funny? huh buddy??'

I look around again to find his amusement then it clicks in my head. " EEEP OH MY GOD Where are my clothes!!!" 'not cool, not cool'

"Little Miko please don't damage your body frame. I still have plans for it" he said unaddressed with a hint of lust to his voice. 'Oh my fucking god I'm going to get raped...ok Kagome, calm down...your smarter...out wit him' "Damage?? You're damaging me on this contraption!" "My little human do not fear I'm not going to kill you, I just testing you body limits" 'pheww I'm not dying. Wait my what?' "Your testing my limits, for what reason?????" I stammered. I couldn't help it. I'm a virgin and I'm going to protect it with my life until I decided to give it up. "Because I'm considering making you my mate, you should be honored"

MATTTTTTTTEEEE!?!?!!?!?! What he's joking, noooooooo no no no way nah-ah. "Wait Don't I get a say in this????"I squeaked. 'There is no way in hell or anywhere or anytime I'm going to mate with HIM' SMACK..right on the face... "Listen miko, Your a female and a human at that..so you don't get a choice and i did you a favor i found you in the woods" "Like hell you did me a favor, asshole I hope you burn in Hell!" I screamed at the top of my lungs which wasn't that high since I was thirsty.

I watched him closely. I knew he wouldn't let that go with out punishment. Of course i was right. He pulled a knife out of his red robe he wore, and

started to slice me up. The smell of blood got strong after like the 50th cut. The rusty copper smelled was making me wanna puke. I was afraid to pass out; I didn't want him to take advantage of that. Even if I couldn't do much. "My dear Human I'll be back soon, I'll let you rest so we can have some fun" he cooed like he was some amazing.

'FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUNNN!?!?!!!?!? No no he wont get anything out of me.' Now i couldn't possibly fall asleep that was out of the question. I was too terrified, I started sobbing I couldn't even dry my tears. "Inuyasha where are you?" i whispered to myself. I don't know why i did that, maybe I was hoping he could hear me.

I guessed it was half an hour before he came back to finish his damage. Let it come, I'm ready as I'll ever be. "Good you're awake" he said, he moved closer to me. I touched my right breast with his slimily fingers and ran it over my body towards my lower hip area. I couldn't help it, I started crying real hard. I knew what was coming, but I wasn't ready. I didn't want it to go like this. I had plans to lose my virginity to someone I loved, someone who deserved it. Not this toad thing.

"Miko by the way my name is yaisher and soon you'll be screaming it" I knew fear took over my face it was the only emotion besides sadness I was feeling. Then suddenly he rammed his whole fist in my vagina and i screamed. Not out of pleasure, it was out of hate, and pain. I tears increased more and my breathing became unsteady. I couldn't catch it at first then i realized. If it was going to end like this. I wasn't going down with out a fight. So i screamed almost every cuss i could think of at the moment at him. "You Mother Fucker, cunt licker, Ass Face, Piece of shit, Bastard. I hope you die. You fucking Dickwad." Maybe making him mad wasn't by best choice because he brought out that same knife.

"You fucking Human learn respect!" He cut me more. He cut my arm, my legs, my stomach, and chest. Then he stopped and i wondered. He only stopped so he could take his robe off. Then it registered. "oh no, he's going to do it!' I started hyper ventilating 'Bastard' that's all i could think while he stepped closer.

He before i knew it, the door busted down and his head was sliding off his shoulders. I was happy and yet terrified. I froze maybe if i played dead. I wouldn't get hurt anymore, but before i could put that plan into action. I recognized who the intruder was. 'Sesshomaru?!?!?!?!?!? 'I'm happy yet curious to why he's here. He couldn't possibly have come for me. Could he?

"Sesshomaru???" I asked real sacred. I just got a miracle and i don't want to mess it up. "Hmm" was my only response. Followed by a "Come".

"Well there is a problem you see, I'm chained on this table hehe"

"Grrr"

"Eeepp" I'm beginning to think that i shouldn't have bothered suggesting help from him.

He walked over to me. His amber eyes burned right into my brown ones. Then he ripped the shackles off and broke the chains, followed by throwing his haori at me. I think that meant to wear it.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" I certainly was going to stay on his good side. Yuppers I want to live. He glided over to the door so gracefully i could help but too stare.

So I got the hint. I put the clothing on and followed.

I followed in Silence, out of the terrible room, through the corridor and up stairs then finally till we hit sunlight. When the sun light hit me. A certain Song popped into my head. "I wanna be in love with only you, I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue,

I wanna know the kiss that's always new; I wanna be in love with only you"

'Whoaaa were did those feelings come from. And that song...ahhh what's wrong with me...'

'Though, kissing Sesshomaru couldn't hurt, but i know he wouldn't kiss a human, so there goes that idea.'

During the whole time i was feeling sorry for my self for being human. I didn't know that we camp to his rest site. Where, Rin was next to that weird two headed dragon sleeping against it.

He went to go sit against a random tree opposite of Rin. I just stood there, unaware of my actions. If i should head back home or chill out here for awhile.

I was beginning to think that i should head back. When he decided for me. "Go Clean up you are disgusting, there is a stream close to here. To the West. Jaken will be back with a Kimono for you to wear." I was upset and grateful at the same time. Upset for calling me disgusting but grateful for the help and the soon to be delivered clothing. So i waited for Jaken to arrive which took a couple minutes. During those couple of minutes they were weird. One becuase i didn't want Rin to wake and find me like this, two i wanted to talk to him but he's Sesshomaru and there's no way to talk to him without dying.

Finally Jaken came skimping into the camp area and freaked out when he saw me "WHAT! Are you doing here you vile, pathetic human!" Before i could argue or hit the lizard thing. Sesshomaru spoke. "Jaken, Mind your manners, and your voice..Rin is sleeping. Reframe from talking." "Yes Milord" he mumbled as he gave me the clothing with a dirty look that i gave right back.

I found the stream with little trouble but the trouble came trying to get the dirt and grime and his essence off of me. I scrubbed and scrubbed and washed and washed but still felt dirty. So i gave up before i cleaned all my skin off.

I took the kimono out of the brown package and unfolded it. Silver shined form the sun Examining the whole outfit i turned it over to see a crescent moon like the One Sesshomaru had on him. Stitched on the back was a moon in black. I fell in love with it was gorgeous. when i returned from my scrubbing experience. Sesshomaru didn't put his nose up anymore and Rin still wasn't awake. I walked over to Sesshomaru and held my hand out offering a walk. He just sat there, I felt pretty stupid. So in a calming soothing voice i said "I'm just a girl, I'm innocent, here?" and i offered my hand again. He looked puzzled and not sure if he wanted to or not. "My hand is clean and i don't bite, so take my hand." At that comment i made he raised a brow. My hand dropped to my side and i started walking west. "You don't bite?" I Just stood there unable to move for some reason. Oh I don't know maybe because he talked to me...

* * *

Yeah I'm sorry if the story has bad grammar and etc, but doing a bunch of stuff like farm work with volleyball, and being a 16 yr. Who's looked upon as a mother type cause my mom is not at the house. Yeah so please forgive my errors. I am truly sorry

Anyway Please R & R


	4. Will you do this for me?

AN- Sadly I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, but I do own the plot of this story.

I'm sorry that I just realized my mistake of making clear Who's point of view the story was from.

I apologize, the past chapters were told by Kagome. In the future I will make it clear who's point of view it is.

hotmiko1- I LOVE all your p.s's and thanks for reviewing. It means a lot.

I'm terribly sorry for not updating every other day, like i had planned. But what is one to too when your family member is consistently being taken by 911 or going into a code blue ( I don't know what it is, I over heard the nurse say it). How many times will I have to watch my mom (who isn't the brightest person in the world.) put my aunt on life support. I don't know myself, I personally believe that if you are meant to live then you live, and if not then so be it. I guess I'm a strong believer of fate. Sometimes when my aunt or I have to explain her situation with cancer. You get a lot of "I'm so sorry" or "I hope you get better" And it pisses me off. Maybe people don't realize that hope hurts more then it helps. Because whenever you get hope, you feel so much better. Like there might actually be a chance. When in reality, when something bad happens, and you feel yourself fall. It hurts so much more, and its so much more painful. Because that hope raised you so high and it just dropped you. Like you were nothing. Okay I'm done ranting about my problems. I owed you guys a reason, even if its not good. So I HOPE you like my story, though it probably sucks.

* * *

Normal POV:

The short 10 minute walk seemed like eternity to Kagome. Her eyes traveled back and forth. From Sesshomaru to the ground. Then to her fee, then the cycle repeated. Little flowers were pasted on their path to nowhere. Kagome just wanted to find a spot to talk to Sesshomaru without Rin over hearing the horror story. Rin was more of a little sister to her. Even though, she didn't get to see Rin that much. She rescued Rin a lot from demons when her Lord wasn't around. So that's how she thought of Rin and she hoped Rin felt the same way. Kagome found a large boulder next to a tree. Dusted it off, and plopped on it with a loud 'thud'. Sesshomaru on the other hand decided to lean against a tree and spoke. "Why did you drag this Sesshomaru into the forest??" She glanced at him then the ground below her, watching little ants carry food away to their home. The brown eyed girl glanced once more at this god on earth, before speaking. "I didn't want Rin to overhear this conversation. I really didn't get the chance to Thank you properly for saving. Even if you had no intention to, and it was Rin's idea. But Thank you, cause you really don't know what you saved me from." The petite girl stopped to see if he had anything to say before continuing.

"That demon was about to take something away from me, that i had been saving for a couple of years now." That earned the short girl a puzzled look from Sesshomaru. "And what might that be?" The demon lord said coldly. Kagome face fell; for once in her life she was speechless. A blush rose to her cheeks as she spun around on the rock, facing the opposite way of Sesshomaru. "My virginity" She whispered.

WITH INUYASHA AND GANG

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHEE!!!!!!!, I left her here just for a couple of hours while you guys went to the village. I scanned the area for miles for anything that would hurt her before I..."

"Before you what?" Sango said as she stepped closer to Inuyasha, waiting to find an excuse to pound him in the ground. The fuzzy ears on top of Inuyasha head flattened. "Before I went to see Kikyou again."

The demon slayer sighed and turned to give the monk a sad look before speaking. "Inuyasha ...Did Kagome know about your visits to Kikyou??" The half demon stared at the ground for a long time before answering. "I don't know" He responded softly. Sango walked to the forest line and whispered. "Kagome, please be safe."

BACK WITH FUZZ BUTT (LOL) AND KAGOME

With a sigh Kagome got up and started walking back towards Rin when a claw hand grabbed hers. "Miko, This Sesshomaru would like to hear the rest of this story." Shocked that Sesshomaru wanted to her about her pathetic life, mystified the young girl. Kagome eyed in in this demon eyes. Her brown swirls getting lost in his amber ones. The sound of birds chirping broke the trance between the two soon to be lovers. Kagome reclaimed the rock that was her very uncomfortable seat, and began telling her heartbroken tale.

"To me, my virginity its something sacred. I want to give it someone who will love me back. When I first met Inuyasha I felt like I knew him before almost like in my dreams or in another life. To my surprise I did know him in another life, I knew him from Kikyou's life. Over the past two years I've grown so close to him, and i began to think that i love him and I think i still might. Expect these few past months, Inuyasha went to go see her secretly, but its not a secret cause I knew the whole time. When he would come back, some of her aura was mixed with his. These past three months I felt myself dying, not physical but emotional. Yet Inuyasha still leads me on. When Koga comes to check in on me, and touches me for example picks me up. Inuyasha screams and rants about how 'I'm his' and starts attacking Koga." During her heart broken tale, the had Miko slowly slid off the rock and on to the ground while softly weeping.

The demon lord found some strange emotion called pity that he felt for the human. "Come Miko, you will become a temporary member of this Sesshoumaru's pack until you can pull your self together." Again that white hair demon shocked her. He had taken her in as one of his own for awhile she was dumbfounded but happy at the same time.

Sesshomaru felt her strange emotions. First shock, then confusion and last happiness. It kind of warmed his heart to see her happy, but he battled with his beast against this new emotion.

_'You know, you miss the feeling of happiness.'_

_'You talk of what you know nothing of, this Sesshomaru doesn't need happiness.'_

_'You lie, I am you, and deep deep down inside I can feel that you want it.'_

_'Hold your tongue, and stay out of my heart.'_

_'See you don't deny it, and you're only upset because its YOUR Brothers alpha female. Isn't? If she had nothing to do with HIM you wouldn't mind.'_

_'Do you ever Shut-up?'_

_'I will leave you for now, but you like her a little bit and it will blossom into love soon. There's nothing you can do about it, because you will LOVE her.'_

_'Shut-up!!!'_

BACK WITH INUYASHA AND THE GANG

"Inuyasha, know that if ANYTHING happens to Kagome I will kill you." Sango said as she took off the sword at her waist, and laid it on the ground.

For some strange reason that brought guilt into his heart, and he remember the conversation between him and his love.

_"Inuyasha do you love me?"_

_"Of course I love you. Why would you ask such a question?"_

_"Because I can't be whole, and I can't be with you completely with out the rest of my soul"_

_"What do you want me to do about it."_

_"That Kagome girl, my reincarnation she has it, I need it, and it PAINS me to say. You need to kill her so my soul can become completed."_

_"You want me to kill my best friend?"_

_"I'm sorry Inuyasha I do; will you do it for me?"_

_"I will try" Then he ended the conversation with a kiss to seal the deal._

* * *

AHHHH don't kill me. I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I would write sooner and faster if time was on my side, and it isn't. 


End file.
